Reunion
by Sesshomaru'sgirl1
Summary: In New Moon, when Jacob ignores Bella, she tells him to leave her alone, and doesn't think anyone could like her. She never jumps, so Alice doesn't see it. Edward was always saying that he was so close to coming back. 1st ch. from BPOV 2nd from EPOV.
1. Chapter 1

Reunion

BPOV:

It was six months ago today that Edward had left me. I was still mourning over him, but I took it as no surprise. I would never be good enough for him. The past few weeks had been the worst. Things had gotten better, and I might have almost been over it. Maybe, I don't know. I guess things hadn't gotten _better _exactly, but I wasn't thinking about it often.

I had been hanging out with a good friend Jacob one week, and the next he ignores me. I don't think I am good enough for any man. I'm not as pretty as other girls. I'm not as confident as other girls, but I tried to change my tactics when I started hanging out with Jake, to see if I could find a way to not chase him away, that didn't work. Now I'm alone and have no hope of ever finding friends.

_Ring! Ring!_

The phone rang for the billionth time today, so it seemed. I didn't move from my spot on the couch to check the caller ID, I knew who it was. Jacob. He had called almost nonstop since I had told him to leave me alone for standing me up. The machine picked it up. As I thought, Jake's voice sounded, loud and clear.

"Hey Bella I'm really sorry. Just give me a call, and uh…" Jacob started rambling about how he knew I would be mad. _Then why'd you do it dumbass? _I thought. "Anyway, just call please." He started his apology speech again. Him leaving endless was getting on Charlie's nerves and mine. I figured I'd mess with him. I picked up the wireless phone and spoke into it.

"Jake! Shut up!" I practically yelled into the speaker. He stopped speaking, "Do you have any idea how annoying you are?!"

He spoke then. "Bella, oh Bella, I'm so sorry." I sighed, he noticed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Jake, nothing at all." He was so dense. I heard the cruiser pull up to the house, crap. "I have to go, but stop calling. The messages are pissing off Charlie, and I thought I made it clear that I didn't want to talk to you again. Just stop" I hung up as soon as I was done, not wanting to bother.

Wanting to have food ready for Charlie I pulled out leftover lasagna and started cutting it into squares. I was just putting the first one in the microwave when Charlie walked in.

"Hi, dad! I'm heating up lasagna." I called. He sighed a content sigh, and I smiled.

"Mmm, thanks kiddo." I laughed. He would always call me that, no matter what my age was. We finished dinner quietly. When I was done with the dishes he walked into the living room and plopped onto his recliner to watch whatever game was on, and I headed up to bed. Too tired to change I just fell on my bed.

- Line Break -

It was about two am when I heard the lock I had installed on my window being moved. My eyes snapped open to meet the topaz eyes of the man at my window. Once I realized I was dreaming, I smiled.

"Come let me in", He said, also smiling. I quickly untangled myself from my sheets and opened the window. He stepped inside and re-closed the window, shutting out the cold air. He let out a long breath, and sighed "Bella."

"Edward," I sighed back in the same tone. Then everything came together as we were wrapped up in each other's arms. "Oh Edward, I don't care if this is a dream. I'll take it. I still love you." He looked extremely confused. I didn't stop talking, "I know you don't love me, and this is a dream so I have to tell you before you disappear. I love you and I never stopped loving you. I will never stop loving you, no matter what you do. Please don't leave me again." I was sobbing by the time I ended. Edward was standing stiff.

"You think this is a dream?" He sounded angry. I nodded shyly. He suddenly became relaxed and sighed, "You have dreams like this a lot don't you?" I nodded again. Edward's ace twisted in pain. I didn't like that look, so I pushed myself up onto my toes and kissed him hoping I could make him happy. As soon as our lips touched he cheered up. _Yay! _I thought. Then like lightning, he was gone from my arms perched just outside my window. I stared at him and him at me. As I realize that this is really happening tears welled up and overflowed from my eyes. Edward saw them. "Did I hurt you too much for you to love me again?" He asked suddenly. Confused I walk to my window. He saw my expression.

"Oh Bella, I-I-I" He jumped to sit on my window sill, "I love you so much. I didn't want to leave. I did it for your safety. Ugh that's not good enough of an apology for you." The next few words he said mostly to himself, I'm not even sure I heard I heard him correctly. "God, Edward you're so stupid! ...Love of your existence… the angel you broke… goddess doesn't want you… goodness gracious Edward say something." His eyes refocused on me. "Did you mean what you said earlier? About loving me no matter what I do?" His eyes looked like molten lava. I was so dazzled I couldn't answer. He took my silence the wrong way. His chest heaved with a dry sob. _Bella say something. Look at what you're doing to him._

"Yeah, I did," I said quickly after the second sob. I put my hands on his face. "I did… do!" I looked into his eyes and he saw the truth. He smiled the most brilliant smile I had ever seen, and then he crushed his mouth against mine. This kiss was perfect and at that moment I knew that he was back and he was mine.

That was the first night in six months I had gotten a good night sleep. I was grateful that he loved me and I was sleeping.


	2. Chapter 2

Reunion

EPOV:

Six months, 2 hours, 13 minutes, and 3 seconds. Six months, 2 hours 13 minutes and 4 seconds since I had last seen my Bella, since I had hurt an angel, a goddess. I was lying in a pile of leaves somewhere in Rio, thinking about Bella, like always. I wondered if she had moved on, forgotten about me. I was getting awfully close to running back and just to look at her, just to smell her, see her one more time.

Six months, 2 hours, 20 minutes, and 30 seconds… Ok that's it. I couldn't take it anymore, I was going back. I needed to see her, to see she was ok. I ran as fast as I could north in a hurry. _What if she doesn't want me anymore? _I thought, _What if you hurt her too much? What if she found som- _Edward stop thinking that. I needed to stay positive. I would beg and grovel at her feet, just to get her to poke me, hold my hand. I would do anything to get her back.

Line Break –

When I reached Forks my family was there waiting for me.

"Hi!" I yelled as I passed "I have to go, bye!" I was in too much of a hurry to stop and socialize. I briefly heard Alice explain my reason for not stopping. Thank god for her power. I got to Bella's house and scaled the side. Her scent was strong in the air. God how I loved that smell. With it I felt _almost_ whole. I still needed to see her.

She was lying on her bed tossing and turning. She was still in her jeans. Hmm.

"No, Edward!" She yelled in her sleep, "Don't go." She whispered 'don't go' again. My dead heart felt like it was ripped out. I let out a sob. She was still hurting. I had damaged an angel. I leaped up to her window, and tried to open it. I had a feeling it hadn't been opened for a while, because it wouldn't budge. Then I saw it. A black lock was placed at the base of the window. She doesn't want me. I let a sob out. Maybe it's not locked. I tried pushing it again not using my inhuman strength, not wanting to break it. _Damnit_! I thought. I looked back up at her, meeting her big brown eyes. I hadn't realized she'd woken. We stared at each other for about 20 seconds before her mouth erupted into a huge smile. I loved that smile.

"Come let me in," I said. She untangled her legs from her sheets and grabbed a key off her small desk. After the lock was off she made an effort to push the window up. I stepped inside and closed the window again, not wanting her to get chilled. "Bella." I sighed, happy to be able to say it.

"Edward." She replied I the same tone. I finally felt whole as I gathered her up in my arms. She snuggled into my chest and sighed. "Oh Edward, I don't care if this is a dream. I'll take it. I still love you." This sentence was extremely confusing to me. I stayed quiet wanting her to continue. "I know you don't love me, and this is a dream so I have to tell you before you disappear. I love you and I never stopped loving you. I will never stop loving you, no matter what you do. Please don't leave me again." She had started crying. I almost collapsed. She really believed that I hated her. STUPID!

"You think this is a dream?" I said, angry with myself. How could I do this to her? She nodded. I relaxed knowing that if her subconscious thought that it was true in her heart. I would survive on the thought that she did even if she didn't believe it. Then something dawned on me. "You have dreams like this a lot don't you?" She nodded into my chest again. My face twisted in pain. I hurt a goddess. I made her this way.

The next things I know she leaned up, and pressed her soft, pillowy lips against mine. My hands came up, and cupped her face and I kissed her a bit harder. Then I realized the venom that was pooling under my tongue. Not wanting to hurt her I jumped backwards, and perched on a tree branch. I needed to know if she really wanted me or if she was acting because this was a dream. As I stared at her a tear fell from her eye and I lost it.

"Did I hurt you too much for you to love me again?" I asked honestly. She walked to her window and her head tilted to the side. "Oh Bella, I-I-I" I leaped to her windowsill. "I love you so much. I didn't want to leave. I did it for your safety. Ugh that's not good enough of an apology for you." Her eyebrow furrowed. Then I started talking to myself. I hoped she couldn't hear it. "God, Edward you're so stupid! You have the love of your existence in front of you, the angel you broke, and this goddess doesn't want you anymore, goodness gracious Edward say something." I looked back up at her. "Did you mean what you said earlier? About loving me no matter what I do?" I looked deep in her eyes. She didn't answer. I knew it. She doesn't want you. My eyes closed. I tried my hardest not to start dry sobbing but a few leaked out.

"Yeah, I did," She said, suddenly. Her hands came up to my face. I marveled in the warmth. "I did… do!" Her eyes showed the truth. I felt my face light up and I smashed my mouth against hers, with all of my 'human' might.

I tucked my self into her small bed and wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in her hair.

"I love you." I stated, but she was already asleep.


	3. AN Story Ideas

Thanks so much for those of you who read my story! I would love more reviews though... Anyway I do want to write more so If you think i should write more i have some ideas and here they are.

TWILIGHT:

Truth or dare- explains itself

Bella's sister- Bella has a sister and she causes some problems

IMing- also explains itself

Baby Bella- Renee and Carlie are killed in a car crash. Edard was driving by and found baby Bella!

Home videos- The Cullens watch Bella's home videos

EPOV of the books- again explains itself

Sights- Bells takes Edward to Arizona in monsoon season and shows him the sights

Bella forgets- When Bella was turned she forgot everything! Now Edward has to find a way to show her. What better way than to write a book.

Edward turns human- In New Moon.

VAMPIRE ACADEMY:

DPOV of the books- self explanitory

Before- Before Rose and Lissa left the Academy

Gymnastics- St. Vladmirs is not a vampire academy. It's a gymnastics academy

Never Changed- Dimitri was never changed. Chmplications arise.

So There is my ideas. Some are for Vampire academy, if you read those and if you like my writing style tell me which ones you like. One you don't like.

THANKS!!!


End file.
